


i swear we're not dating

by getcool (avatarstates)



Series: Haikyuu!! Liberoweek 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, High School, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarstates/pseuds/getcool
Summary: "I'm gonna throw up.""That must be inconvenient."where Yaku Morisuke dispels three dating rumors about him.





	i swear we're not dating

Yaku wanted to throw up.

Well, he had been wanting to for the past week but he was certain that the sensation caused by that persistent knot of apprehension and dread is at its worst now. After all, today was his first day at Metropolitan Nekoma High. He thought it was silly that his nerves are working his mind up a wall since this was the school he was eyeing while he was in middle school. He remembered how he felt when he received his acceptance letter but didn't recall how or when that temporary happiness and pride he felt crumbled away to worry and dread.

He hadn't much appetite that morning, which was such a shame because the breakfast his mother prepared was delicious.

"Have you got a stomach bug?" asked his older sister once the front door of their home shuts.

"No," replied Yaku hesitantly, "I'm just nervous." It was a very mild way of describing how he felt. If he were to put it accurately, it was like eating a can of live worms that could survive his stomach acid for a week and were constantly wriggling about for, though he withheld that description for his sister's sake. Being the perceptive person she was, the look on her face suggested that she knows he's filtered his words but she didn't call him out on it.

Instead, she patted Yaku's shoulder. "I'm sure some of your friends are going to Nekoma, right?"

A small, choked laugh bubbled from Yaku's chest. "I sure wish."

It would've been convenient if his sister was attending his school but she was attending an all-girls school in the same area as Nekoma. He was tempted to ask her what her experience of going to a new school without her friends was like but at the same time he didn't think he might relate to it much since Nekoma is a mixed school.

"Join a club that interests you," advised Yaku's sister when they reached the train station, "That's the fastest way you can make friends." Yaku stared at her in mild horror, wondering if she had somehow developed telepathy. She caught the look on his face and her face shifted to exasperation. "Don't look at me like that. I'm trying to —"

"No, I didn't mean to—! Oh, whatever!" Their conversation paused when they reached the turnstile. Once they passed through the barrier, Yaku said, "Thanks for the advice."

Yaku's sister gave him an airy wave, her eyes glued on the overhead monitor that displays the estimated time at which the train will arrive. "You'll need it."

On the way to school, Yaku spied a few students who wear Nekoma's uniform on the train. He took guesses at what year they are and whether he'd see them around often at school. When he and his sister parted ways at their stop, Yaku's stomach rumbled uncomfortanle, a warning sign that his breakfast might make an appearance soon.

He gritted his teeth and walked to school instead of making a beeline for the bathroom.

The entrance ceremony was held at the school's gym. The moment Yaku set foot on campus, his eyes scanned the wave of students heading in the same direction. He assumed those who seem lost or were looking around in awe are first years, while those that travelled in groups or appeared not to care about their surroundings were second and third years. Just as he considered running to the bathroom because he was certain he wants to puke now, a hand clapped over his shoulder.

"Good morning!" said the boy who appears into Yaku's view, giving a wide grin that Yaku would've been comfortable with if he was familiar with this boy.

Yaku stared instead, hand over his mouth and lips sealed shut. Instead of answering, he inclined his head but his eyebrows pinched together in confusion. The boy beside him was a couple of inches taller than he is, had a bad case of bedhead and owns a look in his eyes like he was scheming Yaku's demise. "Do I know you?" Yaku asked through his hand, shifting his shoulder to indicate that Bedhead should move his hand.

"If you're talking about before I tapped your shoulder, I suppose not!" Bedhead replied cheerily. "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou."

"Oh."

Bedhead—Kuroo—continued smiling, which was unsettling. Also he hasn't moved his hand so Yaku brushed it off gently. "You're supposed to introduce yourself too."

"Yaku Morisuke."

"Fantastic!" Kuroo spread his hands in delight, almost hitting a second-year in the face and earning a baleful glare from the other student. "We're friends now!"

"I barely know you."

"That shouldn't stop us from letting our newfound relationship bloom into an unshakeable bond of brotherhood."

"I'm—"

"Hm?" Kuroo was wearing that terrifying grin again, which wasn't helping Yaku's confusion nor easing his nausea.

"I'm gonna throw up."

"That must be inconvenient," opined Kuroo when he noticed Yaku going greener in the face. Then he slapped his head, lips falling into the shape of an O. Without giving a moment for Yaku to respond, his hands clapped over Yaku's shoulder once more. "Move, we're gay!" he called out as he directed Yaku to the nearest bathroom. It works in their favor, except later when Kuroo pushed Yaku into an empty stall, the bedhead boy was questioned by a few curious upper-years. "No, we're not gay. I mean, I'm pansexual but I'm not sure about Yaku."

Yaku didn't kow whether he felt better from letting his breakfast go or if he wanted to hide in the stall for the whole day. No doubt there'd be rumors about his sexuality—which he hasn't quite figured out but that won't stop mouths from running—that could potentially affect his chances of a high school romance.

"Hey, you alright there?" asks Kuroo from the other side of the door.

"No," Yaku squeaked when he threw up one more time. Reaching clumsily for the flush, he spat and added, "You should go."

"And leave you to die here?"

"I won't die, Kuroo."

"Okay, then I'm staying." There was a soft bump on the door and Yaku only had time to glance over his shoulder when the door swung open abruptly. Kuroo's body crashed into his the same time he stood in surprise. Yelps escaped from them when their bodies crash against the wall.

* * *

"Huh." Kenma's eyebrows pinch together. "That's different from what I heard." The entire volleyball team looks his way, their gazes filled with curiosity.

Standing in front of the group, Yaku releases a loud sigh and attention returns to him. "This _is_ the one where Kuroo and I made out and missed the entrance ceremony, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," chuckles Yamamoto.

Yaku's stomach clenches. "God, I don't even want to know where you two heard it from." He shakes his head. "But yeah, Kuroo and I never made out in the bathroom. _Ever_." Sitting on the stool a little away from him, Kuroo snickers with a hand over his mouth.

Yaku spares a disparaging glance at him. "Anyway, what other rumor do you want me to dispel?"

A hand extends up; it's from Shohei  
"The one where the two of you went on a romantic trip together in the summer of a first years." A few ooh's of agreement and recognition rise from the club members when Yaku expels a loud sigh and Kuroo snickers more.

* * *

"Not to be rude but don't you have any other friends?" Yaku questioned in between huffs as he lugged his heavy backpack up to the accommodation. "Like that middle school kid you always sneak off to meet or the one who looks like he breathes crack."

"Oh that's Kenma and Bo," clarified Kuroo, who hadn't broke a sweat from the hike. "And yeah I do have friends but Kenma's in Germany to meet his relatives and Bo has camp." He shrugged. "You don't want me here, right?"

Yaku bit his lip, torn between telling the truth or the lie. Though they've known each other better since the first day of school, he didn't expect them to be hanging out like this during summer. "This was supposed to be a family trip," he mumbled under his breath as he shot a dirty look at his parents ahead. They were the ones who had agreed to let Kuroo come along with them just because he gave some sad story about his parents having to work overseas and that he didn't have anyone to spend the summer with. Not that Yaku didn't appreciate his company although he wasn't that close with Kuroo.

"Anyway, do you think we're going to share a room?" Kuroo asked when they reach their accomodation, which was Yaku's grandparents' home. "I'd bunk with your sister but I don't think they'd trust me. Y'know, heteronormativity runs rampant in our society."

"I don't think my parents would let me share a room with you if they knew you better," Yaku mutters under his breath, recalling when Kuroo came out to the upper-years. The taller boy thinks of the same thing and smiles fondly at the memory.

Yaku's grandparents were as warm and welcoming as ever, even extending it to Kuroo. They did ask him a few questions to which he answered graciously although Yaku could tell they might've assumed a few things when they cornered Yaku in the kitchen. "I didn't ask him to come along," he said, "but Mom and Dad were like, 'Oh, but Kuroo's gonna be so lonely. Invite him!'"

"I don't know if he's your sister's or yours but he seems like a charming fellow," commented Yaku's grandmother to her grandson's horror.

"He looks like a strapping lad that would fit well in this family," added Yaku's grandfather. "Look at his height." Everyone in the family were taller than five feet seven, except for Yaku who stood two inches below the average.

Later, Yaku was informed that he'd have to share a room with Kuroo. Needless to say, with the words of his grandparents still fresh in his mind, he was less than delighted. Kuroo was the opposite, laughing in a hyena-like manner because what he predicted came true. "This place seems cool," Kuroo admitted as he laid on the futon, which was supposed to be Yaku's. "D'you suppose they have a storage room full of spiders? I'm thinking of collecting some for … personal reasons."

"I don't even want to know." Yaku opened the doors to the outer corridor that faced the courtyard. "Maybe you should have a look around."

Kuroo moved to lay on his side, grinning at Yaku's back. "I would. But since you're more familiar with this place than I am."

"The house isn't that big!"

"Oh, but I don't know my way around."

Yaku sighed and narrowed his eyes at Kuroo, who wriggled his fingers like a cheeky greeting. They stare at each other before Yaku agreed. "Whatever. But I'm not helping you catch bugs."

"Arachnids," Kuroo corrected.

"I'll a-wrack-your face if you consider asking me to help you out."

Minutes later, Yaku and Kuroo located an old storeroom that's full of dusty furniture and creepy traditional paintings. As they tread around the room, coughing every once in awhile, Kuroo caught a few nasty ones in his small container. He cackled in glee as he whipped out his magnifying glass to examine them.

The room had an unsettling vibe that made Yaku's hair raise on their ends. He debated inwardly on whether he should leave while Kuroo was distracted. That should be fine since Kuroo seemed more interested in spiders and probably wouldn't threaten to break a neck if Yaku left. So he made up his mind and crept to the door. Only to find that it was jammed. Panic rose in his throat as he pulled on the door but it didn't budge. "Fuck. Kuroo!" He whirled around to find Kuroo looking at him with eyebrows arched.

"Now?" Kuroo sounded surprised.

"Yes!"

For some reason, Kuroo had the grace to blush. "Oh, I didn't know you felt that way around me," he said and Yaku's panic did a complete one-eighty. "But if you really wanna hook up —"

"The door!" Yaku screeched when he found his voice.

"You wanted to fuck the door? I didn't take you for a crackhead —"

" _It's stuck!_ "

"Oh. _Oh_."

* * *

"We spent an hour panicking in that horrible room," Yaku explains. "Also, we found out it was haunted so I think that was why I felt weirded out by it."

"There's no such thing as ghosts," says Kuroo. "It was probably all that dust and bad lighting that gave you the heebie-jeebies."

Yaku scowls and places his hands on his hips. "Then how do you explain the door getting locked for no reason?"

"Faulty lock mechanism," Kuroo answers matter-of-factly.

"Or the ghost just wanted to see some boy on boy action," mutters Nobuyuki.

"The ghost is a filthy fujoshi, confirmed," Inuoka laughs.

"To summarise, Kuroo and I never went on a romantic trip together," Yaku says over the excited chatter that bubbles up after Inuoka's comment. His face has gone an alarming shade of red, which matches nicely with the school's colors. "Next rumor?"

This time it's his Lev who raises his hand. He's has been quiet ever since Yamamoto asked about dating rumors of Yaku and Kuroo. Something sinks like a stone through water when Yaku notices Lev's expression. "Tell me if that kiss during Tanabata was a thing."

Everyone falls silent, looking to Lev and Yaku as though a tennis match is ongoing. Even Kuroo has stopped looking amused. Yaku feels his skin prickle under Lev's intense gaze but he nods. "Sure, babe."

* * *

"Ah, youth," Kuroo sighed to himself with a content smile as he peered around the temple grounds. "Look at these young 'uns running around, with high hopes —"

"Kuroo, you sound like an old man," Yaku deadpanned when he returned from hanging his and Kuroo's wishes on the bamboo branches.

"I have always been an old soul," he said, smiling appreciatively.

"With a mentality of a five year old," added Kenma nearby. Kuroo shot him a dirty look as Yaku laughed. "The truth is a bitter pill to swallow," said the blond boy, not looking up from his handheld console. Kuroo huffed and stuck up his nose but the act only lasted as long as their trip out of the temple.

The streets of Tokyo on the night of Tanabata is filled with a dizzying array of colorful lights and festive noise. The area they're in wasn't as crowded as the other places they passed by although that didn't dampen the lively atmosphere of the festival. They meet up with some of their friends from school.

"This one looks like you," Kuroo joked as he pointed at a blue devil mask.

"Haha." Yaku stuck his tongue out.

They stopped by at a few stalls, trying out the various street food and games when Kenma announced that he needed to get back home because of some gaming event he wanted to participate in. The others didn't mind but Kuroo seemed down about Kenma leaving.

Yaku felt sorry for Kuroo. He knew how Kuroo had always tried to get Kenma out of the house to spend time outside. "Hey, let's get some shaved ice," he suggested.

"Oh, I guess one wouldn't hurt."

In the end, Yaku got a watermelon flavored one while Kuroo settled for root beer. By then, they had strayed away from their friends but they didn't mind much as they strolled along the streets, sharing their shaved ice with each other. They didn't talk but the silence was comfortable, though it was broken when they reached the boardwalk that overlooked Tokyo Bay.

"Y'know, you're a really good friend."

Yaku turned to Kuroo, surprise on his features at his friend's words. "Where is this coming from?" he asked with a laugh but it died quickly when he noticed Kuroo's expression.

"From my heart," Kuroo expressed by touching his chest and Yaku shook his head in amusement. "We've known each other for two years and I know I might've fucked up here and there —"

"A lot of times, actually."

"—I really appreciate that you've stuck with me. So thank you so much."

Yaku rested his elbows on the metal railing and stared out at the bay. Lights from docked ships blinked lazily at them through the darkness. The smell of salt and silt wafted from the breeze that stirred gentle waves on the saltwater. "I thought you were crazy," he admitted. Kuroo arched his eyebrows but didn't utter a word. "When I first met you, I mean. I couldn't believe how anyone like you would want me around as a friend. And you kinda drove me up the wall."

"Well, to be fair there was one time I made you go indoor rock climbing."

" _Tetsurou_."

"Right, um, yes. Heart-to-heart. Got it."

"But you turned out to be a pretty solid guy." Yaku bumped Kuroo's arm with his. "I'm grateful you're my friend too." They share a laugh before falling silent. _It's been a great night_ , Yaku thought to himself. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the warm breeze on his skin. His ear tickled from the tips of his hair brushing over them.

"Wait, hold on," began Kuroo, his tone suspiciously flat. "I think there's a bug on your face."

"Huh?" Yaku's eyes flew open. The tickling from his ear has traveled to his cheek. His blood ran cold as what Kuroo said registered. "Oh god, take it off," he pleaded, voice rising to a squeak.

Because Yaku was shorter than him, Kuroo had to bend slightly to be eye-level with Yaku. "Don't move," he whispered while Yaku bit back the urge to scream and slap his face. Carefully, his hands reached to touch Yaku's face.

At the same time, a bunch of rowdy kids thunder past them, laughing raucously. One of them elbowed Kuroo in the butt in attempts to dodge his friend's shove.

"Ow —!"

* * *

Everyone in the room except for Yaku, Kuroo and Lev are snickering. "The kiss was real," Yaku verifies, the tips of his ears going pink. It's admirable how he musters a straight face when everyone is laughing at him. "But it wasn't romantic."

"Also, elbows are pointy," Kuroo adds and the room bursts into giggles again.

Yaku meets Lev's eye, offering a tiny but brief smile before clearing his throat. "Anyway, that's it from me tonight. Now, please don't believe in dating rumors about me and Kuroo. I swear we didn't date." There are disappointed groans and halfhearted pleas for more tea to be spilled but Yaku puts up his hands and says, "You know the rules. Number on our jersey, number of rumors or secrets we have to tell. I believe I've already done my share. It's Kuroo's turn."

He returns to his spot next to Lev but it's awkward to cuddle up to his boyfriend and rest his head on Lev's shoulder. Instead, he ensures there's at least three and a half inches of space between them. His stomach crawls with apprehension.

While Kuroo's recounting some wild tale about how a cat lady asked him out, Lev snickers. "That was funny." It's sort of hard to tell whether the tremble of his voice is from bitterness or suppressed amusement.

Yaku turns slowly to Lev. "What was?" he asks. That's when he noticed that funny look Lev is wearing. "Oh, shut the fuck —" he hisses when Lev puts a hand over his mouth but is chuckling anyway. Yaku elbows him, earning a soft grunt and huffs in annoyance.

"God, you should've seen your face when I asked." Lev butted his head playfully on Yaku's shoulder. "You went as white as milk before agreeing."

"Not funny." Yaku pouts. "I felt so bad! And to hear that you've been clowning me—" He butts his head back on Lev's shoulder, soft enough not to hurt but hard enough to get his exasperation across. "—You're mean."

"Yeah, but just for the record, I don't care about those old dating rumors." Lev puts his arm around Yaku and draws him close. Under his touch, Yaku melts a little. "Even if ut was true that you dated Kuroo or had some … questionable relations with him, I wouldn't be bothered because you're dating me now."

Yaku's cheeks flush but he presses a kiss to Lev's jawline. "Yeah, but please don't tease me like that next time or I'll kick your butt," he warns and pinches Lev's cheek playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated so feel free to leave some! i'll do my best to reply to everyone :)  
> thank you so much for reading and i hope you'll have a lovely day!
> 
>  
> 
> [[ twitter ]](https://twitter.com/azunshi)  
> [[ tumblr ]](https://avatarclub.tumblr.com)


End file.
